Te vi
by Lagbi Cullen
Summary: secuela de Por Un Error... Han pasado 5 años desde que bella se fue que pasa cuando ve a edward en un centro comercial? basado en la cancion Te vi de sandoval


Llevaba cinco años viviendo en Chicago, la cuidad del viento, era maravilloso aunque a veces era muy solitario vivir acá ya que al ser una ciudad tan grande la gente se preocupa nada más que por ellos y su entorno.

No es como en Forks, que aunque no te conocieran, si te veían abatido al menos te sonreían.

No me arrepentía de estar aquí crecí mucho como profesional gracias a la beca y además me independice ya que acá estaba prácticamente sola, aunque con el tiempo hice amigos, Leah y Jacob, ellos no eran como los que deje en Seattle. No ellos hacían tu vida y solo se metían cuando yo se los pedía. No significaba que no me quisieran o no fuéramos cercanos solo que te daban más privacidad y aunque agradecía eso a veces extrañaba a Alice ya que ella sabía cosas de mí que ni yo misma sabia y ahora en este momento me hubiera ayudado mucho.

Con el tiempo perdí contacto con ellos para evitar saber de Edward, solo algunas veces me escribía correos con Alice para ponerla al corriente de mi vida.

Claro que hacía meses que no lo hacía ¿el motivo? Sencillo, miedo a que ella me contara que Edward estaba con alguien, que ya me había olvidado.

Sabía que si era así la culpa seria toda mía. Al fin y al cabo la que me fui soy yo, pero ahora no me daba la cara para ir a buscarlo y decir: Edward me he dado cuenta que te amo más que a mí misma, que sin ti no vivo!

Y aunque era verdad ya había pasado mucho tiempo y estas eran las consecuencias de mis actos.

Varias veces Leah me pregunto si me arrepentía de haberlo dejado, ya que aunque tratara de ocultarlo el dolor se podía ver en mi mirada.

Pero no lo hacia crecí mucho con esta experiencia y ahora estoy cien por ciento segura que quiero y aunque sea tarde no me arrepiento de las decisiones que me llevaron cara a cara con el dolor por que fueron esas decisiones que me llevaron a sentir este amor por Edward.

Era duro y triste pero había que seguir adelante por eso hacia todo tipo de actividades para intentar distraerme.

Como ahora que como buena alma caritativa que soy estaba ayudándole al cabezota de Jacob a elegir el anillo perfecto para leah.

Llevábamos ya tres tiendas y todavía no encontraba "el" anillo como él decía. Estábamos saliendo de la cuarta tienda cuando lo vi…

_Aquel día que te vi casi me muero_

_tenía mucho sin saber de ti_

_sentí que se me hacía pequeño el cuerpo_

_sentí que te quería y es así_

Creí morirme estaba más guapo que antes si era posible. Había dejado atrás todo rasgos de un adolecente para pasar a ser rasgos de hombre.

Su perfecto perfil le daba un aire de poder y su definido cuerpo podía calentar hasta el polo norte. No se veía como un ser humano corriente, al lado de la gente él era adonis.

_Te vi a los ojos y algo te faltaba_

_Bajabas la mirada y nada_

_No decías una palabra_

Me acerque a él templando y apenas me vio bajo la mirada pero sé que en su sitio esperando que yo llegara…

Hola- le salude pero él no respondía, me estaba por alejar de ahí con la cara roja de vergüenza cuando sentí su aterciopelada voz

Hola- mis rodillas flagearon y mi cerebro colapso, había pasado tanto sin sentir su voz que mi memoria no hacia memoria a semejante canto de ángeles

_Hola como estas como te ha ido_

_queria decirte mas pero calle_

No sabia que decirle, tenia miedo a preguntar de su vida y escuchar algo que no quería ir

_y aunque sobraban mas de mil palabras_

_se que te recordaba cosas que_

_tal vez hicieron_

_que algun dia me amaras_

_quedamos en luego me llamas_

_pero tu no contestabas_

Era un momento muy incómodo pero al fin se me ocurrió decir algo que no me comprometiera ni que me hiciera escuchar cosas no deseadas

Hola Edward ¿Cómo esta Alice? Seguro que esta enfada

Si la verdad me sorprende que no se halla tomado un vuelo hasta aquí todavía para comprobar si estas con vida

Lo siento- baje la cabeza avergonzada- yo he estado ocupada- me disculpe. De pronto la mirada de Edward se endureció y frunció el ceño cuando iba a preguntar por qué sentí la vos de jake atrás mío

Bells al fin te encuentro donde diablos te metiste?

Heee yo jake, él es Edward – dije señalando a Edward que seguía serio- Edward, él es jake- comente señalando a jake, que se sorprendió al oír el nombre de mi acompañante

Hola – saludo jake con una sonrisa a lo que Edward respondió solo con una inclinación de cabeza.

De pronto se sintió una voz dulce y cantarina.

Edward!- me voltee a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y la peor de mis pesadillas se cumplió.

Ahí caminando hacia acá estaba una mujer muy bella, parecía una modelo.

Era un poco más alta que yo, curvas definidas, el cabello largo con suaves ondas que caían por su espalda formando una cascada castaña con destellos rojillos, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de un color oscuro enmarcado por unas largas y negras pestañas.

Era una diosa eso se veía a la vista y yo al lado de ella parecía un mamarracho.

Dios mío Edward ni un minuto solo te puedo dejar que te pierdes!- le dijo sonriendo sin percatarse que estábamos nosotros con él.

El carraspeo para hacerle notar nuestra presencia, ella se dio vuelta y nos miró su sonrisa se ensancho y me abrazo de pronto.

Yo me tense ante el contacto, tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos y no podía fingir mucho tiempo más si ella era cariñosa conmigo.

Pero que estaba esperando que es estuviera solo esperándome, tonta bella. Él era perfecto era obvio que una mujer como esa se veía mejor a su lado que yo.

Tú debes ser bella verdad?- asentí con la cabeza-

Ooo que honor conocerte al fin, Edward habla mucho de ti

Nessi- la interrumpió Edward

Así casi lo olvidaba no me he presentado Vanessa Masen pero díganme nessi

Un placer conocerte -dijo jake con una sonrisa-

Gracias el placer es todo mío siempre quise conocer a bella y saber por que….- sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Edward grito

NAHUEL!- el nombrado se dio vuelta y vino hasta nosotros

Hola – saludo-

Hola – respondimos a coro

Mi amor adivina quién es ella! Bella- grito nessi al recién llegado mientras le plantaba un beso.

Mi cara debe haber sido un poema total, pero que tonta que soy me había armado una película con Edward y nessi juntos sin siquiera una prueba.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y Edward me sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cara, cerré los ojos ante el contacto

Bella- susurro, mi nombre sonó a gloria en sus labios.

Suspire, en ese momento me di cuenta que nos habían dejado solos, tendríamos que hablar tardeo temprano.

Lo peor de todo es que lo había perdido. A Edward, al amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y fue capturada por su mano

Porque lloras?

Porque te perdí, fui una tonta al subirme a ese avión hace cinco años atrás. Perdi a lo único que vale la pena en mi vid… interrumpió mis palabras con un beso, un beso desesperado que no tarde en responder…

_Estoy sin saber que hacer_

_no te vayas abrazame_

_yo se que alguien te espera pero espera_

_nunca te dije_

_que desde un principio_

_yo te ame_

_no te vayas_

_Se que te falle_

_que prometía cosas que jamas cumpli_

_y ahora me arrepiento y_

_se que verte fue_

_un castigo y me duele que_

_te pude tener_

_y te deje partir y_

_por favor escúchame_

_Si aun hay algo que se puede hacer_

Tonta bella, quien te dijo que me perdiste? Te amo y siempre lo voy hacer, acaso no me creíste cuando te dije que te esperaría?

Si solo que no pensé que me esperarías tanto, yo no val…- me callo colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios

Te esperaría toda mi vida si así lo quieres porque te amo y tu vales mucho más de lo que crees no te ves con claridad bella

Te amo – susurre

Te amo- respondió rozando sus labios con los míos…

Fin

Reviews?


End file.
